paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall and the Cowardly Pup Princess (Part 5)
This is the final part Recap from the last part: Lulu and Marshall manage to get the permission of the guardian of the Illusion Mountain to get the Magic Wand of Caninia. Gale, the wind of illusions, warns Lulu that her life will change forever if she takes the magic wand. However, two of Ace's minions capture Marshall, leaving Lulu in fear of turning into a plant. Will Lulu finally come through and will Marshall get back to Adventure Bay? It's time to see the finale... Dialogue (Lulu looks at the Magic Wand of Caninia) Lulu: (to herself) I guess the wand will do it, but what can I do with it? (Gale's winds blows through her ears) Gale: Remember, think positive and believe in yourself. That's the true sign of courage. (Lulu has a determined look on her face) Lulu: *sighs* Right! (Lulu walks up to the wand and touches it with her paw) (The wand glows brighter and turns into a rainbow) (The rainbow surrounds Lulu) (The Cats and Marshall watch as the rainbow transforms Lulu) (She reappears looking different) (Lulu has Rainbow Fairy Wings) Marshall: Lulu? Lulu: For all the good pups of Caninia, I command you let him go! (The Cat Witch claps her paws together) (She aims the power at Lulu) (Lulu uses her new wings to block it) (It's sent back to the Cat Witch) Cat Witch: *Screeches* (The power turns her into a pot with a sunflower) (The cat wizard aims his own magic at Lulu) (She blocks it with her wings again) Cat Wizard: *Screeches* (The Cat Wizard is turned into a small tree) (Marshall lands on the ground) (He lands on his paw) Marshall: Ow! This time, I'm not good. (Lulu walks to him) Lulu, is that really you? Lulu: Yep, but I am no longer just a princess, I am now a fairy princess! Marshall: That's so great! Lulu: But you don't look so good. Marshall: Those cats just scratched me a little, and I landed on my paw. Lulu: Let me help with that. (Her wings glow brightly) (All of Marshall's injuries disappear) Marshall: You did it! I'm so proud. Lulu: Thanks, Marshall. And thanks to my new powers, I know how to send you back home. Marshal: You do? But-- Lulu: I can handle that Ace cat now. It's not safe for you to be here, and all of your friends must be worried about you. Marshall: I guess you're right. But are sure you'll be okay by yourself? (Lulu lowers her head and her necklace falls off) (She picks it up with her teeth and places it around Marshall's neck) Lulu: It's so you don't forget me, like I'll never forget you. You taught me so much about courage. Thank you for everything, Marsh. Marshall: You're welcome, Princess. Lulu: Goodbye, friend. (Her wings glow brightly) (A rainbow light ball surrounds Marshall and it flies with him) (Marshall wakes up where he last was before he was sent to the mountains) Marshall: Was that all a dream? Dream or not, I know how to deal with those bullies now! (He runs back to the movie area) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (Marshall hides behind the tree the other pups are lying near) (The movie screen shows Lulu facing Ace) Ace: You're no match for me, your royal cowardly-ness. *Laughs evilly* Lulu: You may as well surrender now, Ace! I am going to be the queen of Caninia! (Ace aims a power attack at her) (She shields herself with her wings) (She then sends it back to him) Ace: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (He turns into a container of catnip) Narrator: Princess Lulu gathered her courage and soon Ace was just a bunch of catnip. The plant spell broke and all the dogs and pups were back to normal. Caninia lived happily ever after. (The move screen shows Lulu looking over her once again happy kingdom) (She smiles proudly) (The audience cheers and applauds) Marshall: *Quietly* You see, Lulu. You were never a coward. I'm proud of you, but I must admit, I'm sure we'll see each other again. (The movie screen goes black and the lights turn on again) Rubble: *Sniffles* She was so brave... Skye: Yeah, she saved Caninia. (Chase notices Marshall) Chase: Marshall, I thought you got kicked out. (The other pups notice him) Marshall: Well, I had to sneak back to see the ending, and take care of, some big business. (The manager walks up to Marshall) Manager: Marshall... (The other pups worry that Marshall will get in trouble again) Thank you for telling the truth. That took a lot of courage, and sorry that I jumped to that conclusion. Marshall: It's all right, sir. Manager: I'll take care of those four right away. (He walks off) Zuma: You told him the truth? Marshall: Yep. Now those bullies learn the hard way that bullying is not good at all. Skye: That's a pretty necklace you have, Marshall. (Marshall looks around his neck) (He notices that it's Lulu's necklace that she gave him) Who gave it to you? Marshall: Well, someone gave it to me after I helped her learn courage. Rocky: It's a secret, is it? Marshall: I'm afraid so. Chase: C'mon you guys, let's head back to the Lookout. Ryder's waiting. (All the pups, except Marshall begin to walk off) (He's staring into the night sky) Marshall: (to himself) Lulu, I'll always remember you. You help me learn about what true courage is about too. (The heart pendant gives off a small red glow for a second) (He doesn't notice it) (Zuma calls out to him) Zuma: Marshall, dude, time to head home! Marshall: Oh, I'm coming, Zuma! (He hurries after them) (The screen shows the night sky and the stars twinkle brightly as the screen fades black) {The End} Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts